Stars and Archives: The next constellation!
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: Ever since the oracion seis incident Lucy and Hibiki have stayed in touch and are now the best of friends, but now their friendship will see highs and lows...but at the end will they stay friends or will it bloom into something else? This is the continuation of Lucy and Hibiki's love story from Stars and Archives please read both! Lucy x Hibiki
1. Watch them my loyal lion

**A/N:**** Enjoy! Do R&R so I know how you enjoy it and where I need to improve, but no bashing okay just helpful and constructive criticism :)**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all it's awesomeness.**

* * *

***Loki's p.o.v***

"I admit defeat," I whispered, to no-one in particular as I watched Lucy confess her true feelings to Hibiki. Actually I'd admitted defeat the week before when Wendy had healed Lucy and then she'd proceeded to spend the night with him, (I'd only seen a little of the action as Virgo and Aries had ganged up on me to knock me out...but from what I'd seen Hibiki was a lucky man). She must be serious about her feelings, to let him be her first time, because Lucy wasn't the type to just sleep with the first man to be interested in her...I know this from first hand experience; I'd tried and failed many times to sleep with my wonderful blonde owner.

"I think your priorities are slightly misplaced right now, Nii-san," Virgo stated pointing towards the large black and blue dragon looming over our master's head...oh I'd forgotten about that guy. I watched as its roar sent Lucy flying along with the rest of the other fairy tail members, destroying that part of the forest where they'd been standing.

"Crap!" I gasped at the amount of destruction, Lucy is in serious danger! And I can't go and help her, damn it!

"Leo, what do we do?" Aries cried, coming up to me tears in her large eyes.

"I don't know Aries, I really don't," I said pulling my tearful friend into a hug. Trying to comfort her in some way. I continued to watch in horror as Master Makarov grew into his Titan form to try and hold off the dragon, so that everyone else could have a chance to escape. Maybe Lucy had a chance after all...or maybe not!

"What are Lucy-sama and her friends doing?" Capricorn, Lucy's newest addition, questioned as we gaped at their idiocy. They had all returned, in effect, to their graves, I mean yes Fairy Tail taught us to put our nakama first, but this time maybe the sacrifice was needed to save everyone else.

"Where's Sagittarius?" Mini called, floating over with her twin Gemi to see what and how everything was going in Earth land.

"There," I pointed to where Lucy had called him to assist her in the joint attack on Acnologia.

"Wow they have guts," Gemi giggled, as their unison raid pushed tall dark and nasty back into the ocean. We'd seen many masters fall to this monster over the years and we REALLY didn't want to lose our current one to him too...she was the best or in some cases second best owner any of us had, had in a long time or at all!

"Yep that's our Lucy-hime enough guts to take on a dragon," I gloated proudly, again forgetting the imminent danger she was facing, until the next moment when my face fell and my spirit magic froze in my veins. Tall, dark and nasty floated up from the water into the air and began to suck in magic from the surrounding area, readying its real breath attack.

Not again I couldn't lose another master like this, not while I couldn't do anything to help her, and I knew every other spirit in our world felt the same way (even the ones who weren't contracted with her) because we all knew just what a good master/friend she was to all of us. Even Aquarius felt the same way about Lucy, even if she didn't show it very well. As I was thinking that I realised I must be feeling the same way as Hibiki but to him she died the moment the communication got cut as Lucy flew away from him. I did't think he'd be taking this turn of events too well either...

"Why are they all just holding hands?" Virgo shouted, wow that's unusual for her to lose her composure or her monotone. Well once again it looks like I missed some important information while I'd been lost in my thoughts.

"Run away you stupid girl!" Aquarius screamed clutching onto Scorpio, as Acnologia let loose his attack on the Island (see I told you she liked Lucy).

"AH," We all cried as we had to close our eyes due to the blinding flash produce from said attack. As the flash died down and we could see again..the site that greeted us made me wish I still couldn't see. Tenroujima was gone and Acnologia was flying away looking rather smug with himself.

"I'm sorry...she's gone," Aries whispered burying herself back into my chest.

"It can't be true," I muttered into Aries hair trying to hide my own tears. I was desperately trying to see if our contract was still in place or for any sign of Lucy's magical pressure but I couldn't get anything. She couldn't be gone I couldn't believe it!

_"Goodbye everyone."_

_"please watch over Hibiki for me my loyal lion."_

"Huh," we all looked around.

"Did you hear that-ebi?" Cancer asked looking at us all in turn.

"I heard Lucy saying goodbye we are," Scorpio said looking at Aquarius who nodded her agreement. All the other spirits nodded agreement.

"Did anyone hear her say anything more?" I asked wondering if maybe someone else had heard the second part...I doubted it due to just what it entailed and the fact she said my loyal lion.

"No," Everyone said, guess my hunch was right then.

"What did hime ask of you nii-san?" Virgo asked having reverted back to her normal persona, all apart from her watery eyes.

"She asked me to watch over Hibiki for her," I deadpanned still not too thrilled at the idea. Aries stiffen in my arms, she was probably worried what I'd do seeing as I'd been so upset about them getting together, and as I'd already stated I wasn't thrilled by this order.

"It must have been only directed at you nii-san," Virgo simple said.

"Will you?" Gemi inquired floating around my head then settled on one of Aries horns.

"Will I what?" I huffed, I found the twins hard to deal with at times.

"What over Hibiki," Mini finished floating over to rest on Aries other horn.

"Why not," I shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do now anyway." I sighed trying to fein boredom as I turned my head to see how Lucy's lover was faring. This had been my masters last request! I couldn't say no to that woman anyway and now that she's gone I'm not gonna start.

"Aries?" I asked looking down at my pink haired friend.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered moving her head from my chest to look up at me.

"Don't be sorry you silly sheep," I scolded playfully. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to help me with my job."

"O..okay," She stuttered finding it hard not to at I'm sorry to everything...Why did I ever love Karin again? Look what she'd done to Aries! I took her hand in mine, deciding to leave my mental rant till later, and took us over to where we stationed bean bags, for when we wanted to watch the human world...guess us Zodiac spirits will be using this area a lot more now seeing as our only keys had gone when Lucy had been destroyed. For just a second I was jealous of the silver keyed spirits as they still had a chance at getting another owner. I shook that thought right out of my head I wanted no other owner but Lucy!

"Right you sit here and tell me what I miss while I fetch us some snacks," I winked at her and left in search of food, grieve makes you hungry! After I'd found all of what we would need I returned to Aries. "So how's he doing?"

"Um..not well," Aries replied taking a bag of Doritos off me to start on. I looked to the plasma like portal to see pale white Hibiki holding an emotional Eve as Master Bob read the list of suspected dead, I see what she meant. I saw my old guild Master stop riding the list and look solely at Hibiki, oh I see what's coming next.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said his expression was one of genuine sadness as I think everybody knew just how much Lucy had meant to Hibiki. I saw the man's face pale even more and then his eyes went blank and he slumped over. Eve who was sat next to him was in fresh tears over hearing his neechans name called out seemed to catch Hibiki before he slumped to the floor.

"I think we could be in for an emotional ride here," I muttered as I saw two other blue pegasus's members, one being Jenny Realight, rush over and try to help the two guys in whatever way they could.

"Um...I think you..Could be right," Aries mumble mouthful of chips. Just what have I got myself into here?


	2. Fire up Christina!

**A/N:**** Enjoy! Do R&R so I know how you enjoy it and where I need to improve, but no bashing okay just helpful and constructive criticism :)**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all it's awesomeness.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

I have to admit the last seven years have been a long road of denial, depression, searching, being comforted and finally accepting the fact that Lucy and the other members of fairy tail were gone. Then all that was left for me to do was, try and start to move on. It had been incredibly hard and for 4 years I hadn't been able to it at all. My heart had felt like I had been betraying Lucy, but now it wasn't as hard anymore and I have fallen back into my pre-Lucy playboy ways rather easily I do admit. Which had surprised me, seeing how quickly I'd dropped them after falling for the blonde beauty .

I still slipped up at times even though it's been almost seven years now since my Lucy was stolen from me. When I was about to finish with a woman in bed I'd call out Lucy's name instead of the woman's I was with, but I had gotten better at that by biting into a pillow if I thought I was going to slip up. Though it never felt the same, ever since that time with my beautiful spirit mage sex hadn't been the same. I didn't feel anything or get anything out of it like I used too. I could perform don't get me wrong, but something was just missing from it. Even if I was with a gorgeous lady I just couldn't reach that high I'd managed with Lucy.

Eve had pointed out to me on several occasions that the woman I'd chosen to date in the last 3 years had blonde hair, brown eyes or other features that resembled my lost love in some way or another. At first I'd been adamant he was wrong but when I'd gone away and looked at the evidence, I'd seen Eve had been right and the following day I'd caught hold of him and we'd sat down for a chat. I knew Eve had been having as much of a hard time over losing Lucy as I had, and it wasn't fair of me to just shove his opinion aside so easily just because it had upset me at the time. I had sincerely apologised to my friend and teammate as I owed him a great deal for being one, of only a select few, who had brought me back to life after the initial shock and depression of losing Lucy (I'd fallen into dark pit emotionally after the news and for 6 months I didn't speak a word to anybody). He had forgiven me after several minutes of contemplation and a promise that I'd never dismiss his opinion like that again...unless it was totally wrong, of course.

Though something he'd said as he'd left still stuck with me, he'd said 'I still miss her like mad too, and I'm not going to give up on searching for Tenroujima and bringing Lucy and the others home, so that all of us (Fairy tail included) who have lost a loved one on that island can find closure and move on.' I'd stared at him in shock, finally understand how it felt when someone thought you'd read their mind without permission. The search for any clue as to what had happened to those on Tenroujima had been Eve and Ichiya's idea to get me out of my depression and give me something to do after they got annoyed with my zombie like mourning period. But the problem at the time, and even today, was I had been starting to think that it was a waste of time and effort to my process of moving forward as I was constantly looking behind me and secretly hoping, that we could, by some miracle, find them all alive and well.

When I'd realised this to be a dream, I had been planning to just give up on it and somehow let it all go...but Eve's words made me realise that it wasn't just me who was struggling to move forward, there were others who were having just as hard time as me. People who had been closer and known the members that disappeared longer than I had and, in some cases known them since childhood, needed the closure more than I did. Romeo popped into my mind at that, I'd bumped into him on a few occasions in the past two years (since he'd become an active wizard) and not once had I seen a smile on the young boys face. He was the polar opposite of how he'd been when I'd stayed with Lucy that time after our joint mission went pear shaped. So with that in mind I'd continued on with my research.

My only problem was that in the past six years of searching, gathering information and just plain manual labour (in libraries of course) the only really reliable clue/piece of information I had gathered had been at the beginning of my search. I had managed too tracked down another stellar spirit mage who was contracted with a Crux, it had been Eve's idea because as he'd said if Lucy's contracts weren't broken with her spirits then, there was some hope of finding them alive, anyway after I'd explained to the mage my situation he gladly agreed to help and called out his Crux who started it's search. The answer he'd given me had been very roundabout, due to confidentiality clauses in mage-spirit contracts, but the essence of his answer that his summoner translated for me, was that Lucy's contracts were still in place with all of her keys and that gave me hope that maybe she was still alive somewhere waiting for me.

As I said that was six years ago and what little hope that had given me at that time had changed from finding them alive and well, to finding their bodies! It still made my heart tighten and my chest hurt when I thought that I'd never see my lovely Lucy's smile ever again or hear the sound of her amazing laugh, but at least I could bury her and know that she was resting, alongside her mom, in peace.

"I miss you, _Sweetheart,"_ I whispered under my breath, using the my name for Lucy that would always bring a rose colored blush to her cheeks, no matter how many times I called her by it.

Beep Beep Beep!

The noise from my Archive search engine, snapped me out of my reminiscing and contemplating. It returned my attention to what I should have being doing, concentrations on, my research. For the last six months I'd been looking into ether nano particle levels surrounding Tenroujima in the years before, during and after the Acnologia attack and by the looks of it my search was finally complete. As I turned my full attention to the numbers and charts floating in front of me I got a shock, this search was a last resort it was supposed to turn up nothing but here I was looking at my information and it was definitely giving me something...I think.

"Eve," I yelled over my shoulder to where my friend was chatting with some lovely ladies (I was getting a small sense of deja vu here), thought I was too busy staring at my Archive screen to pay attention to them right now, I needed a second opinion on this data and that was rare! The reason I called for Eve to give me the second opinion was this research was just as important to him as it was to me.

"Yes," He called walking over to me, looking somewhat annoyed, whoops guess he was close to scoring one of them.

"Look at this," I said pointing at the numbers floating in the air. Eve's brow furrowed as he took in all the information, numbers and implications of what they meant. So while I waited for him to make his way through my info, I turned around to check out the ladies that Eve had just walked away from and I had to say they were fiiinnneee. Maybe after Eve was finished looking over my data, I could go over and introduce myself to them...and show them a night to remember.

"Is this credible?" Eve asked but I didn't really pay him any heed as I was still busy checking out the two woman. "HIBIKI!" He yelled into my ear causing my head to snap back around to face him.

"Huh What?" I yelped slightly startled by him shouting at me, he was usually so mild.

"Is this credible?" He asked again hope shining in his eyes as he looked up at me.

"I have no reason to doubt it," I replied a small smile creeping onto my face at his childish excitement, even though we both knew that we weren't going to find them alive. As the full meaning of my data hit him he jumped up and down before dashing over to Ichiya and Ren, looking like a very happy child who just got the best present of his life.

"Fire up Christina!" He cried in happiness as he danced around the rest of our team and Sherry who was sat with Ren. "Let's bring them home!"


	3. Wake up!

**A/N:**** Enjoy! Do R&R so I know how you enjoy it and where I need to improve, but no bashing okay just helpful and constructive criticism :)**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all it's awesomeness.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

"Why couldn't we have gone with them?" Eve cried, for the 100th time, from his currently restrained position on the bridge of the Christina. We were returning home, to Blue Pegasus, after informing the remnants of Fairy Tail that their holy island was in fact; still around after all these years.

"Because," I snapped, giving my friend a hard glare. "The fact that the island is still intact doesn't mean anything. Eve it's been seven years, they are all dead...do you really want to see something like that?" My voice softened towards the last question, because I knew that I most certainly wasn't a brave enough man to walk onto that island and see the skeletons of my dear Lucy and our friends. I watched the shock dissipate from Eve's face, I hadn't meant to snap like that but he had been getting on my nervous with his incessant whining.

"I know that is the most probable scenario, I'm not stupid." Eve murmured his eyes now downcast towards the floor, his bangs covering his face so that no-one could see his expression. Eve had always been childlike in features and personality but right now, like this if you didn't know him, he honestly looked and seemed to be a young child...no older than maybe 13.

_"How old..hahah..do you think...hahah..Eve is Lucy?"_

_"Ano...13 if I had to guess."_

The sound of her words from our conversation so many years ago in my mind and the memory of Lucy, Eve and Myself on that train laughing and joking over Lucy misjudging Eve's age, hit hard as I thought the very same words that she had spoken so long ago. I felt the back of my throat start to burn, as tears started to build up on me. How I wish those days had never ended, how I wish she was still alive with us.

"Eve," Ren started to say, concern evident in his voice. I was glad Ren had stepped in here, so I could make it look as if I'd just needed to concentrate on steering, instead of letting people know a wave of painful nostalgia had hit me, knocking the will to speak right out of me.

"It's just that I...I wa-was hoping, that maybe if the island managed to disappear and reappear, then Lucy," He looked up at this bit, directing his gaze in my direction with tears glistening in his eyes. "She could still be alive!" His tears were now freely flowing down his boyish face, though his eyes did not break from my own. I couldn't respond to his plight, because the lump in my throat had decided to grow with a vengeance. I knew where he was coming from, I really did as I had thought the same thing after I had seen the results of my data research, and I'd also been hoping the same thing secretly all this time too, that by some powerfully unknown magic she'd still be alive and return to me.

Then reality had kicked in, there is no magic in this whole damn magical world that could keep my Lucy alive for seven years without food or water. I also knew that if she had been alive all this time; she would have found a way to get in contact with me! I'd woken up from my long cold depression, Lucy was gone and not coming back. I had and still have moved on from that dream; I have some resemblance of a life back, a weird sort of relationship with someone who has been with me every step of the way through losing Lucy to returning to my old self (she's also really understanding over the fact that I still miss my old girlfriend), work and friends. I'm finally happy again, so I can not allow myself to believe Eve's hypothesis for even a second or all that hard work will go down the drain! Eve needs to see this too or how else is he ever going to move on from the lose of his big sister figure.

"Listen to me, Eve." I started to speak renewed determination clear in my voice, as I walked away from my position at the helm after setting the autopilot on and over to the man, placing my hand on his shoulder in a show of comfort. "As much as we miss her, Lucy isn't coming back alive. You were there you saw that dragon and the power it held."

"But...this is Fairy Tail we're talking about, they have 3 dragon slayers." He was starting to get desperate now, we could all hear that. I gripped his shoulder tightly now to try and make him see just what he was saying.

"Not even a dragon slayer could have handled that monster," Ichiya spoke regretfully, his gaze looking off into the distance. Bet he's envisioning Erza right about now, he always did have a crush on her. Eve's tears started to fall harder at Sensei's words.

"Remember what you said to me when I wanted to give up the search?" I prompted, maybe this approach would work better. He shook his head at me to show he didn't remember. Just great, guess I'll just have to tell him some inspirational words of my own then!

"All we can do now is say goodbye, through burying them, so that we can all finally be at peace." I patted Eve's head here, before I decide to move onto the harsher, reality check. "But you really need to understand that there is no miracle magic this time. I'm sorry to have to say it so bluntly Eve because I know Lucy meant a lot to you too, but it's the way of a wizard. We never know when a friend will or won't return to us, it's why we always have to treasure the time we spend with one another and the memories we make in the process."

"Extraordinarily put Hibiki-kun," Senpai complimented me, from where he was sat by the window. When did he move? Never mind, I thought as I heard the operating system ding in warning that we were arriving at our destination. I gave the still silent Eve another ruffle of the hair, before standing up and returning to the steering wheel so I could park this baby.

I'm the first one off the Christina seeing as I had to go and report straight to Master, before I could go and run some errands in town that need doing. Then I'll be free to take a job with my team...hopefully that should distract Eve while Fairy Tail go, inspect their holy island and return. I'm not convinced it'll help keep his mind off of things but at least it's a start.

"Hey guys," I called from the back door to the guild. "Grab us a Job request, while I fill Master in okay."

"Sure," Ren replied as he floated down off the Christina, along with Eve and Ichiya-senpai.

"Great, remember pick one with a big reward seeing as you have a wedding to pay for!" I teased as I re entered the guild. Ren and Sherry had started out the same way as Lucy and Me...all thanks to the oracion seis incident, but the only difference between us is that they will be getting married soon after 7 years of being together.

I was jealous of them to be frank, they had what I had wanted for Lucy and myself marriage and the start of a family life...but I'm sure I'll get married one day and if I ever become a dad maybe I can name my daughter after Lucy, as a show of respect.

"Ah Hibiki, you're back early." Master Bob called out to me, from his usual spot behind the bar.

"How so?" I questioned, walking over so I could have a more civilized conversation with him.

"I thought maybe you'd take them to Tenroujima in Christina, to save everybody at Fairy tail some time," Master explained handing me my usual drink, which I gladly accepted even if I hadn't actually order it.

"Um, no we didn't offer," I mumbled taking a sip of my drink, hoping Master would drop the subject before Eve came into earshot. I did not need him hearing that Master had suggested we go to the island too.

"Nevermind, it would probably have been too painful for you and Eve anyway." Master sighed, titling his head to the side. I nodded my head in agreeance, what I don't add is that for me it would have been torturous to see the place where Lucy had told me those bittersweet last words of hers. Those words that I never got the chance to respond too.

* * *

*Lucy's p.o.v*

_"Please don't go, don't leave me, you promised to stay with me forever!" I scream, as I watch Hibiki walk off into the distance with a mysterious blonde on his arm. "I love you." I sob, crumpling to the floor as everything around me fades to a cold, bone chilling darkness. What is happening? Why doesn't he respond to me, or at least give me an explanation, he promised we'd be together forever, that he'd never be with anyone other than me for the rest of his life. So why is he walking away from me with that other woman? Who is she anyway?_

_"_Wake up, Lucy."

_who is that? It doesn't sound like a scary voice..Mum is that you? No it can't be but it sounds familiar...wonder who it could be._

"Lucy!"

"Hmm," I groan opening my eyes a little...urg why is the sun always so bright! Wait sunshine? I sit bolt upright looking around me, it had just been a bad dream, nothing more than a nightmare. Hold on a second why am I waking up on the floor in the middle of the forest?

"LUCY!" Came two crying voices followed by me being returned to my previous position of lying on the ground, due to being glomped by who are these people anyway?...Is that Max and Warren? Okay I am royally confused now, also why do they look older than the last time I saw them...it's only been a week since we left the guild, right?

"W-what's going on guys?" I ask in surprise, as the two continued to sob into my chest.

"You're alive, you're alive," Warren chanted, as if he'd believed me to be dead for a long...

-memory returning-

_"RAAAAAAA" Came an ear splitting rawr from over head causing me to raise my hands over my ears to try and block that unholy noise out._

_"What the hell was that?" Hibiki asked, his face rather pale as he uncovered his own ears, whoops guess all of Blue pegasus heard that too then._

_"I...I don't know," I stammered, putting my lacrima down to eye level again, as I started heading towards the guild camp along with Gildarts, Cana, Natsu and Happy and the rest of our little group._

_"Lucy that didn't sound good," Hibiki and Eve said at the same time...I know that guy. I broke out into the campsite and looked up to see a large black and blue scaled dragon thing hovering over our heads, we were in big trouble._

_"The black dragon of the apocalypse; Acnologia," Masters words rang through my head; isn't that the dragon that destroyed an entire nation by itself?_

_"You have to get out of there now!" Hibiki screamed at me concern etched across his face. I'm sorry Hibiki I may never see you again I'm so sorry I thought feeling tears well up in my eyes as I took a long look at his face it might well be the last thing I see._

_"RUN GET TO THE SHIP!" Gildarts screamed jolting me out of my staring, it's now or never._

_"I Love you, Hibiki." I smiled at the man on the other end of the connection letting tears fall down my face as I felt a huge shock wave blast me backwards and knock my lacrima out of my hands._

_After that, I remember we all fought with everything we had to survive, before holding hands and saying we would return to fairy tail before getting blown away._

_-end-_

"What the hell is going on guys?" I asked, my panic levels raising.

"We thought we'd lost you seven years ago, oh thank god we were wrong!" Max explained, still sobbing. But now at least they had removed themselves from me and were now glomping Wendy instead.

"Seven years? Lost us?" I froze, as everything started to click into place...this did not look promising. In fact this looked downright horrifying.


	4. Blue Pegasus

**A/N:**** Enjoy! Do R&R so I know how you enjoy it and where I need to improve, but no bashing okay just helpful and constructive criticism :)**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all it's awesomeness.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

I looked around Magnolia taking in the familiar feel as we followed Bisca and Al. Nothing had visibly changed in all the years we'd been gone, that in and of itself gave me a small measure of comfort. At least we aren't the only ones who look no different after seven years.

"Um guys, we're going in the wrong direction. The guild is the other way," Natsu yelled, from his position right beside me. Jeez lower the volume Natsu, I have ear drums too you know...maybe not as sensitive as yours are but, none the less that hurt!

"Like we told you on the boat, a lot has changed since you disappeared, Natsu." Al replied calmly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Why are we going to the outskirts of town though? The guild is on the other side of town." He whined, folding his arms in annoyance.

"You just asked the same question twice." Happy corrected Natsu. I sighed, yup nothing had changed with us at all. Natsu was still the poster boy for 'I hate change'.

"Natsu's right though, this is the wrong way to the guild hall." I said, watching as the town road turned into a forest trail.

"We have a new guild hall now," Bisca replied cryptically. We all picked up the pace when we heard a large crash coming from the direction of our new guild hall.

"Not those jerks again," I faintly heard Bisca mutter under her breath. What jerks? Just what is happening here?

As we reached the top of the we were climbing, I noticed we'd reached an old run down farm. Don't tell me this is the new guild? As we neared the entrance I heard voices coming from inside the new fairy tail guild...Hmm guess I'll have to get used to this.

"I'm going to fight, cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!" I don't know who that is, but it sure sounds like something Natsu would say.

"That names been dragged through the mud long ago," Someone else sneered.

"NO!" Another person cried, hang on a second I know that voice; it belongs to Macau. I looked to my side to see Natsu had charged ahead and sent a flying kick into the back of mr sneery guy causing him to flying into the far wall.

"What the?" Mr sneery guys friends turned around ready to attack us only to be met with Gray's Ice, Erza's sword, Gajeel's iron fist and Masters giant fist.

Well they weren't very tough now were they?! We waited for the dust to clear and as it did I noticed how there weren't many people left in the guild, except the main members I met years ago, thats odd I could have swore we had close to 100 members before we left?

They were all staring at us like they'd seen a ghost. Well you couldn't blame them for all intensive purposes we had just returned from the dead...speaking of I wonder how Hibiki is going to react when we finally get to see each other again?

"We're home." Natsu greeted everyone with his trademark grin.

"Sorry it took so long," Happy added, smiling at everyone.

"What is this tiny guild?" Master muttered taking in the site we were greeted with. To be honest I don't care where the guild hall was, I'm home now and thats all that matters!

"You're all so young!" Laki exclaimed, clasping her hands together in joy.

"You haven't changed in 7 years," Nab cried, popping up next to Laki.

"What happened?" Visitar asked, also joining the line along with Laki and Nab.

Just the question I'd been waiting for. Guess I'll explain things seeing as everyone else was busy looking around and paying attention to all members we'd left behind for all these years.

"Um..you see after we all woke up," I started off, somewhat embarrassed at being the one to tell everybody this, just incase they didn't believe me. "A young blonde girl, who claimed to be Mavis Vermillion Fairy Tail's founding Master, explained that at the time of Acnologia's attack she took everyones bonds and faith in one another and converted it all into magic power." I stopped here as master signalled for me to pass the book over to him. I did so gladly.

"She went on to say that our feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the three great fairy magics. You see Fairy Sphere is an absolute defense magic that protects this guild from any evil. However because our feelings created such a strong defense it froze us all and took seven years for it to dispel and allow us to return home." Master finished giving us all a firm nod. He left out the next part that Mavis had said about Fairy Tail turning into a wonderful guild, just like she hoped it would, but I don't think anyone was too interested in that piece of information...just the bit about how we survived.

I watched as everyone began laughing and crying over our return, but one person who was stood solidly in place staring at Natsu seemed to be an older version of Romeo...No wait, that is ROMEO!

"You've gotten big huh...Romeo." Natsu grinned at the boy, who was on the verge of tears. No wonder that line earlier sounded so Natsu like to me, it must have been Romeo defending the guild in his place.

"Welcome back Natsu-nii...Minna," Romeo sniffled, a smile breaking out on his face as tears of joy slide down his face.

"It's good to be home," We all chorus at once. It truly did feel great to be home, the only thing that would make this moment perfect would be if Hibiki would burst through the guild doors sweep me up in his arms and kiss me. But I doubt that would happen.

"Alright everyone lets party!" Master yelled and we all shouted out that we agreed to that idea.

Well for now I'll just concentrate on spending time with my family, I'll go see Hibiki later. I'm sure he'd do the same in my position.

**-the next morning-**

"Urg my head is killing me!" Natsu whined, walking up from where he'd been sleeping in the corner of the guild. I can imagine it was. We had all drank sang and danced into the earlier hours of this morning raising a clamour as if to fill the seven year gap. Master and Gray had, had a stripping contest, much to everyone's horror, Juvia being the only one to be excited by the fact her Gray-sama was bearing all. I don't even think she noticed Master stripping at all.

"That isn't a surprise, you did challenge Cana to a drinking duel last night," I sighed, handing him my untouched coffee to help him wake up and dispel some of his hangover. See I'm way too nice at times for my own good.

"Thanks Luce," He grumbled before grabbing the mug and downing it in one gulp, followed up by banging it down on the table. This elected several moans from near by tables including Gray and Elfman's, who still weren't fully with it yet. "So did I win?"

"Ano..."I thought back to what had happened. Natsu had been in the middle of a free for all with Gajeel over something stupid, when Cana had challenged any and all takers to see if she could still drink everyone under the table. Which she had done easily, the funniest thing though had come next. Natsu, who does not handle alcohol well, had stumbled over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. This had shocked me to no end as Natsu is not particularly known for hugs unless he's squishing me in my sleep. He then told me he loved me and passed out. All in all a disturbing few minutes. "You lost."

"Awe man!" He whinged, laying his head on the table and dozing off again. I swear he's more like a cat/dog than a dragon at times. I got up and walked over to the bar for another cup of coffee, something was telling me I was going to need it today.

"To think you'd become the fourth master, Macao." Master Makarov stated taking a swig of his...beer? He's already drinking again?! How does he do that?

"What are you talking about? I was only standing in for you, you can have the position back right now!" Macao replied waving his arms around. Kinana handed me my coffee and I nodded my thanks to her, not wanting to interrupt the conversation I was ever so politely eavesdropping on.

"Nah, it's more interesting this way so you can keep it for the time being." Makarov hummed, brushing all responsibilities over to Macao. The poor guy I felt for him.

"Seriously?!" And that was it he was gone into a world of fantasy over being the official fourth master of fairy tail...Why are Wakaba and Master laughing so hard over it though? It's not really my business I decided as I turned to head over to where Levy and Lisanna were sat, deciding to have a chat to them, seeing as everyone else was did half dead.

"Well I'm off to visit Bob, Obaba and Goldmine. I think it's only fair that they should hear the news, that there is no need for a funeral, directly from me. Mira make sure that no one steps outta line while I'm gone." Master called causing me to freeze mid step. If Master is going to visit Blue Pegasus, I'd have a valid reason to see Hibiki and tell him the news 'I'm not dead' in person...That decides it then.

"Master!" I called, turning on my heels and striding over to him placing my untouched coffee down on a random table as I went. "Did I just hear you right, you're going to Blue Pegasus?"

"Yes child you did," Master smiled warmly at me here, his eyes closed so I couldn't really see what he was thinking when he answered me.

"Could...what I mean is...would it be possible...for me to come with you?" I stuttered out. Suddenly the nightmare I had on the island before where, I watch Hibiki walk away with another woman flashed up vividly, causing me to draw in a faulty breath as it returned to the front of my mind. Making the idea of seeing Hibiki again terrifying to me.

This is stupid I only saw him a week ago I have no need to be nervous! Wait no it will have been over seven years since he last saw me...what do I do? This doesn't seem such a good idea anymore.

"You may come along, just be prepared for whatever we may find or the reactions we will most certainly receive." Master said, in that gently fatherly tone he had. This is silly I can't hide away from this I need to see him!

"I understand, thank you Mast...er I mean Makarov um... no that sounds too weird." I started babbling not really knowing what to call him now that he'd handed the position of master to Macao.

"Just call me Master if it's easier for you," Master laughed, causing me to blush at what a fool I was making of myself.

"Yes sir," I beamed in reply my cheeks still rosey with a blush. As I followed him out of the guild towards the train station, I wondered just how much Hibiki had changed these past seven years and if he might have moved on?...I felt tears spring to my eyes at this, even though it's been seven long years for him and for most of them he probably thought I was dead. I would have wanted him to move on and find happiness again after me...but the part of me that only said goodbye to him 2 weeks ago hopped, selfishly, that he had waited for me. That he had kept his promise to never find anyone other than me! But I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. It would do me no good to think like that.

**-Blue Pegasus-**

Master strode through the door first. Nobody stopped what they were doing or even gave us a second look, guess people have forgotten us over the last few years. Well they were ignoring us until Master Bob saw me following Master through the hall towards him and dropped a glass on the floor. Guess my blonde hair stands out quite a bit compared to masters short stature.

"It can't be?" He gasped, raising his hands to his mouth is shock. This caused several members to turn their heads, so that they could see just what had caused their master so much distress.

"Who are they?"

"Look the blonde has a fairy tail mark."

"Hey, they look familiar."

I was starting to get uncomfortable under the heavy stares from the members. Well weren't they being rude! Hadn't their mothers taught them not to stare?

"Hang on a minute that girl, wasn't she Hibiki's girl. The one that died seven years ago right in front of his eyes and everyone else's?"

"The blonde hair and pink fairy tail mark, yeah that is her. Man how could I forget that day, Hibiki was a wreck for years afterwards." I felt my eyes widen at this last remark. Had my 'death' really wounded Hibiki so much? How am I supposed to face him again now after all these years, I have merely been sleeping, while he's been suffering in pain. Coming here was a bad idea!

"Um, Mas.." I started to try and tell Master 'I'm leaving' but he put his hand up to silence me. Who was I fooling of course Hibiki would have moved on, it has been a long time after all.

"Fairy Tail has come to thank you for all your assistance over the years, Bob." Master bowed his head in gratitude here, causing everyone to go quiet. "But we regret to inform you; that there is not going to be a funeral for all those that disappeared on December 16th x784. Instead we will be having a party to welcome them home!" Master raised his head here wearing his trademark goofy grin. "You're all invited!"

"It's so good to see you again Makarov," Bob cried, flying over picking Master picking him up and squashing him in a bear hug. Much like the ones we'd received on Tenroujima when our guild had come to pick us up. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene; it was just to heart warming.

"Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia?" I turned around at the sound of my name being called to come face to face with...Jenny Realight!

"You're Jenny Realight! I'm a huge fan, I have all the sorcerer weekly's you modeled in, well all the ones that were available seven years ago!" I fangirled as I floated in her direction. I may as well let the two old friends enjoy their reunion, and enjoy meeting a model I used to follow closely.

"Um, yes I am." She replied, looking nervously at the door as she did. Huh? Did it really make her so uncomfortable that I am/was a fan of hers?

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I apologised bowing my head quickly, causing her to blush.

"Oh no, you didn't." She hastily shook her hands and head. "It's just I'm not sure it would be a good idea for Hibiki to meet you again like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my body suddenly turning cold.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

"ACHOO!" I got a tissue out of my pocket to wipe my nose. I hope I'm not coming down with a cold.

"Somebody's talking about you again," Eve laughed, opening a bag of chips next to me. Well that is a list longer than my arm.

"Probably Jenny." Ren grumbled from his seat opposite me. I simply scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously at the mention of my on/ off again girlfriend. Seeing as we're both players it works best that way..don't ask me how it just does.

"So do you think the funeral will be soon?" Eve asked, his face hidden behind his bangs. The mood instantly darkened at this, well I suppose it needs to be talked about.

"Most likely, yes. Their Master will contact our's with the details, then we'll be informed. But it should be no later than next week." I state matter of factually. There should be no reason for us to get depressed like this. It's been 7 years and 3 months since they died, now is a time for peaceful acceptance and finally being able to bury the past! Yes, I must think this way or I may fall back into that black pit it took me so long to climb out off. I do not want to go back to that place!

"So what flowers should I take to place on Lucy's grave?"

Um..Tiger lillies or Pink roses, if I remember correctly." I replied feigning a foggy memory. I knew they were both her equal favourites, but I didn't want them to know that I still remembered everything that she loved and hated..it would seem weird to them, after all I had moved on hadn't I?

"Great, I know the best place to get those," Eve beamed, perking up once again, returning to munching his chips. We sat in comfortable silence as the train pulled into our station.

"So how about another job then?" I mentioned to my team as we disembarked and headed back towards the guild hall. I can always use the excuse of Ren needing to save money up for his wedding, instead of I don't want to be sat around waiting for the dreaded news to be announced.

"Yeah why not." Ren confirmed with a nod of his head, as he headed off in the direction of the house he now shared with Sherry. "I'll see you back at the guild."

"Okay see you later," I called to his retreating figure.

"Having extra rent money saved up is always a plus in my book." Eve grinned. Well that settles that then.

"Do you wanna come with me to the guild or go home and meet back up later?"

"I'll come with you as it is my turn to choose the request this time."

We walked into the guild hall and the first thing that struck me was that everyone instantly went quiet when they noticed who had entered.

"We're home guys," I waved, looking around for Master and not finding him anywhere. This is strange!

"Welcome back," Jenny smiled, rushing over to give me a hug.

"So what did we miss?" Eve asked straight off the bat. Looking for any news on the funeral is my guess.

"Er," A male member, that I didn't know very well, started speaking.

"No! You haven't missed anything." Jenny spoke up drowning out the other guy. Oh well I didn't want to here what he had to say anyway.

"Oh okay," Eve mumbled, heading over to the board to pick out our newest job. There went his good mood, and mine for that matter, I had been hoping for some news by now. It had been over 2 weeks since we sent them to retrieve the Tenrou team.

"So, wheres Master?" I looked around still not seeing any sign of him. Where could he be? I know for certain there isn't a guild masters meeting scheduled for at least another month.

"Master is out on business and won't be back until tomorrow," Jenny smiled sweetly at me, as she pulled me over to the bar.

"Okay, I'll just sign us back in and out again." I leaned over the counter to pull out the large record book Master keeps on, all job requests and Wizards who take them.

"Hibiki, I found one!" Eve called dashing back over to us. I took the flyer from him and read over the details.

"Hmm a fight a group of Bandit request huh?" I mumbled continuing to read through. "600,000 jewel and it's on the outskirts of Acapolise near Love & Lucky."

"Sounds perfect right?!" Eve beamed, proud of himself for picking such a good and easy job.

"Yeah," I agreed logging in the fact that we'd just taken the request, before putting the book back, giving Jenny a kiss on the cheek and then following Eve out of the guild. Guess I really couldn't sit still right now.

"Meet you at the station in 20. Grab Ren on your way seeing as he lives in your street." I called to Eve as we part ways. We both needed to unpack and resupply our luggage just in case the job ran longer than expected.

"Will do!" He sang running off. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this one..as if something bad was going to occur...

Stop being silly Hibiki, you'll finish this job, return in time for Lucy's funeral and then you can ask Jenny to move in with you. Yes theres nothing to be worried about, everything is going to be fine!

_'It'll be fine, so don't worry byebye.'_

I gulped as Lucy's parting words to me, before she set sail to tenroujima, floating into my mind. Everything was going to be fine, wasn't it?


	5. It isn't a dream!

**A/N; Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted! Hope you enjoy and thank so much for for sticking with me and all the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all it's awesomeness. I also do not make any money at all off of my fanfics either...unfortunately lol.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

How could I be so dumb! I knew it had been a bad idea the moment I walked into Blue Pegasus, but I'd still stayed with Master until after my talk with Jenny. She was right I should have put more thought into how Hibiki would have felt, if he'd have returned to the guild and found me standing there after he'd thought me to be dead for the last seven years. Jenny had suggested I should wait until after their Master had broken the news before seeing him and I got where she was coming from, don't get me wrong, But was it so wrong for me to want to rush and see Hibiki so badly after us being apart for so long? For me it had only been a week, for all intensive purposes.

"Um miss, we have arrived at Magnolia station." The steward mentioned pointing out of the window and snapping me out of my very deep thoughts. Luckily for me this was the last stop this train took, or I might be halfway to Hargeon by now. I departed the train and decided that I needed to go and sort my head out a little before returning to the guild. And I knew just the thing to help me do that, a nice long bath followed by a good nights sleep in my own bed. I mean I'm probably not thinking straight today because I didn't sleep well last night, what with being slumped over a table and all. Yes thats just what I need, to go home and have some time and space to myself to think things over.

"Open gate of the canis minor, Nikola." I called watching as Plue manifisted in front of me for the first time in 7 years...Oh it's been seven years since I last called any of my spirits they must have been so worried about me.

"Pun, Pun." Plue called in his weird bark type thing, as he rushed over to hug my ankle. I felt tears spring to my eyes at his action, I hadn't realised how lonely I was feeling.

"Oh Plue," I whispered, plucking him up off the ground into my arms so that I could cuddle him. "I've missed you."

"Pun," Plue replied nuzzling into my chest as I started to carry him home with me.

"It's nice to be home right plue?" I asked, setting him down on the wall next to the river and hopped up next to him, so we could do our usual routine of balancing as we walked home. This felt so nostalgic I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face, I truly was home. "We're here." I sang as I jumped down in front of the house that contained my cozy apartment. Wow it hasn't changed at all since I left, wonder how my room is doing after 7 years of being neglected...I shuddered at the image that popped up into my mind. Oh well better go in and survey the damage. Here we go I looked down at Plue as I pushed the door open and as I was about to take my first step back into my home I noticed somebody blocking the stairway.

"L-landlady," I stuttered as I started to sweat profusely, this could not end well for me.

"I heard you were back and I'm glad you're safe." She said placing her hands on her hips. Okay that wasn't as bad as I'd expected, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad experience for me after all.

"But your rent is something else!" Her tone switched from slightly warm to being harsher. I knew this wasn't going to be good for me, I'd never thought of how much rent I would owe her after seven years. "You owe me 5,880,00 jewel in back payment for the last seven years if you don't pay up, you're not setting foot in this house!"

I was wrong this was worse that I could ever have imagined it was horrific! I stood rooted to the spot where I was standing just on the doorway into the house, feeling my newly restored hope drift away at my landlady's ultimatum I turned around, let the door swing closed behind me and went to find a place to sit down. Once I found a spot next to the river, where I had only minutes before been wobbling along happily, I sank down onto my butt and tried to think up a solution to my dilemma.

"5,880,00 jewel is a lot of money that I don't have." I wailed burying my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Pun Pun," Plue tapped his paw against my arm in a reassuring gesture. I may have (maybe) lost my boyfriend and, (definitely) lost my home all in one day but at least I still had my friends to count on and I knew they would never leave me.

"It's just so much has changed in these last 7 years Plue it's hard for me to adapt to. The guild is broke, most of the members have left to find other guilds, Jet and Droy look totally different now. Bisca and Al are married with a daughter...nothing's the same anymore is it?" I asked tilting my head to the side, so I could see his face.

"Puuuun." He nodded in agreement. Great how am I supposed to deal with all this?

"Father." I looked up into the sky as an image of him pops up into my mind. "This means I haven't seen or been in contact with him for seven years either. He must be worried about me." I looked back down to the ground, memories of Cana and Gildarts family reunion on tenroujima flashing into my mind followed by memories of my own father and past came rushing up to the forefront of my mind. Before I realised something this feeling of wanting to see him began welling up inside my chest. I'd felt something similar before Acnologia attacked but it hadn't been this intense.

"Maybe I should go and see him...You know Plue I think this may be the very first time I've ever wanted to visit my dad." I explained turning to smile at my spirit.

"Pun pun," He nodded in excitement at my words. Yes I think seven years is a long enough time for my dad to have suffered my lose and maybe have rebuilt his fortune...

"I-it's not like I'm going to ask to borrow any money or anything!" I quickly refuted this thought that strayed into my head...though if he offered me some money I most certainly wasn't going to turn it down.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

"Well that was simple," Eve beamed walking out of the knights detention centre, where we had just deposited the bandits and collected our reward. Yes I had to admit it had been too simple, I'd been hoping for a job that would keep us a little busier but anyway what's done is done.

"Hey guys I'm going to go and pay my respects to Lucy's parents and fill them in on what's happened." I explained, starting to turn off of the path onto the trail that lead up to the cemetery where Jude and Layla Heartfilia were buried. While Jude-san had been alive he had constantly come around asking if our search had brought any new information to light. Everytime he would leave more disheartened that he might never see he daughter again. as had I. The last time I'd seen him, before his admittance to hospital, Jude-san hadn't looked well at all so I'd promised, instead of him always straining himself and coming to see me. I would come and inform him immediately when I got some news, good or bad. Not long after that he died. It had been a shock and I knew he had died with an uneasy heart so it was only fair that I hold to my word now, go and tell him the news and then maybe he can rest in peace along with Layla and Lucy.

"I'll come with you." Eve volunteer sauntering over to my side. I turned my head to look at Ren to see what he intended to do.

"I'm off home." Ren waved, walking off in the direction of the train station. Well it didn't surprise me, Ren hadn't been as close to Lucy as Eve had.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Eve." I smiled watching my younger teammate walk ahead of me.

"Yep it seems so," He said looking back at me with sad eyes. "Are we going to talk to the head manager about Lucy's funeral?"

"Well we have too, I mean the funeral will be soon." I sighed looking up at the beautiful sunset that was gracing the sky this evening. Lucy would have loved to see this.

"Are you sure theres absolutely no way she's alive?" Eve whimpered, tears threatening to fall again. Why does he always have to cry, it makes me feel like a total ass when I have to shut his hope down.

"Eve please," I begged, not wanting to have to answer this question again. I couldn't let my heart be broken again, It had only just started to full heal, hoping that Lucy would...No she's dead end of!

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking down at the ground as we started the ascent up the hill that overlooked Lucy's parents resting place. I'd known about this place since Lucy had talked about bringing me here to meet her mom, she had been so happy about the idea that I'd promised to come with her as soon as she returned. Well I guess in a way I was keeping that promise. I would be visiting with her when she returned, just not in the way we'd original planned.

"It's alright, I know it's only because you miss her." I replied trying put his mind at ease.

"Don't you miss her, Hibiki?" Eve asked looking back up now that we had reached the stairs that lead down to the grave site.

"Every day." I whispered looking off into the distance. Oh I think somebodys already here.

"Hey doesn't that look like..." Eve said pointing down to the pair that I'd just noticed.

"Lucy." A blue flying cat spoke hoving closer to the blonde head of hair stood below. HAPPY?!

"Happy." The pink haired man warned, shaking his head to stop the felinine from disturbing the blondie. Natsu? What the hell is going on here. Am I hallucinating? I glanced to my side to see if Eve was seeing what I was. From the look of utter shock on his face I'm guessing it wasn't just me.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Hibiki?" Eve whispered, as if he was afraid that his voice might break the spell and the scene in front of us would disappear.

"I am...but how is it possible?" I breathed out, feeling tears well up in my eyes and my throat close up. My god that really is Natsu and Happy...but they don't look a day older than when I last saw them. How?! I looked down to see if that was my Lucy with them, but I could only see the top of her head as she was looking down at the spot where Jude-san's grave lay.

"Duck!" Eve grabbed my shirt and yanked me down behind the wall, just as the blonde looked up to gaze at the sky. The face that greeted me when I peeked up over the edge of the wall was all to, heartbreakingly, familiar. This has to be a dream! It just has to be.

"What is going on here?" I asked gazing down at the people who were supposed to be dead.

"It's okay, sorry for making you worry over me." The girl finally spoke. I turned to look at Eve, the way he was looking at the girl confirmed it. There was no way I could ever forget the sound of that voice...She really was Lucy!

"Are you sure?" Happy inquired, walking over to place his hand on her boot. My eyes were glued on the scene unfolding before my eyes, could this be some sort of illusion magic?

"Yeah, I just wasn't prepared to hear the news about my dad, I mean it's only been two months since I last saw him...No wait that's not right, it's been seven years now.I last saw him here, in Acalypha, and I had the feeling that my relationship with him might change," She sighed sadly, bringing her face back from looking up, so she was facing her pink haired teammate. Before tilting it down just enough, so that her face was most likely covered by her bangs.

"Hibiki." Eve started to say before I put my hand out to silence him. I needed to think, I needed to stop this strong urge inside my chest from making dive over this railing and tackling the girl to the floor. I could not do that...could I?

"I don't really understand it, how come I can feel so sad...and lonely, but yet for some reason; the tears just won't come. Is it because I truly held no love for my father?" She brought her head back up now so that she was staring Natsu straight in the eyes. Natsu had a weird look on his face that I just couldn't seem to figure out..It was almost as if he wanted to hug his friends pain away.

"That isn't true," Natsu replied, crossing his arms over his chest, and getting a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't know how to put this, but I don't think it's about whether you cry or not after a loved one leaves you."

I felt my body go numb, I'd heard words to that effect once before, in the months following, the announcement of Tenroujima's oblivion. I'd felt numb, sad, lonely; all of what Lucy was feeling right now but I couldn't for the life of me cry. Eve was bawling like a baby, several other members who had been friends with a missing member had cried, but I had just sat there feeling dead like my world had ended. This had continued for awhile until I had confided in Jenny and her words to me were: "_How much you loved a person cannot be determined by the amount of tears you shed after they leave."_

"Didn't Jenny say something like that once?" Eve asked me in hushed tones, as I chuckled lightly at the irony of this situation. Natsu was comforting Lucy in the best way he could, as Jenny did for me. When it should be me down there right now holding the grieving woman in my arms whispering sweet words of reassurance in her ear.

"Yeah she did." I sighed returned my attention the Lucy. She really hadn't aged a day, she's still my beautiful Lucy...No thats wrong, I don't get to call her mine anymore I have someone else to call mine now. But why am I feeling so jealous of Natsu right now?

"Yeah thanks." Lucy finally replied to Natsu's statement. "It's strange but I really am fine, so let's go home okay."

"Okay." Happy and Natsu agreed, Natsu offering Lucy his hand while Happy flew up into her arms. She walked over to the pinkett with Happy in her arms and let him take hold of her hand as they exited the cemetery together.

"Pinch me will you Eve." I asked once the three were all safely out sight. I'm still not sure if I actually saw what I saw. "Ouch that hurt!"

"See it isn't a dream!" Eve cried. "LUCY IS ALIVE!"


	6. Forgive me?

**A/N; Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted! Hope you enjoy and thank so much for for sticking with me and all the lovely reviews! You really do encourage me to battle through my writers block!**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all it's awesomeness. I also do not make any money at all off of my fanfics either...unfortunately lol.**

* * *

***Eve's p.o.v***

"Lucy is alive!" I yelled, as I watched my nee-san and her teammate exit the graveyard. I knew she was, even after all this time I couldn't give up on the fact my gut was telling me she was still with us. Though it had been a surprise to see her looking no different to the last time I'd seen her all those years ago, it didn't really phase me but it had made my heart start to beat faster for some reason...Oh well it's probably just the excitement of seeing her.

"Yeah." Hibiki muttered unenthusiastically in reply. I didn't expect that.

"Aren't you happy she's still alive?" I asked, puzzled by my friends behaviour.

After a minute of him not answering me I started to get worried Hibiki was happy Lucy was alive after all this time, right?

"I'm going home." Hibiki abruptly stood up and started to march back the way we'd come, I quickly rose to my feet and followed him. What is going on here? Why isn't he chasing after her? For that matter why am I not running after Lucy?

"Hey, Wait! Hibiki!" I called, catching up to my friend as we hit the main road. I was so confused by his behaviour, it just wasn't like him to act like this at all. "we're going in the wrong direction, we should be running that way." I panted, pointing my arm behind me as I struggled to keep up. For a bookworm this guy sure can move.

"No, you can run after her if you want. But I just need to be alone." Hibiki snapped, turning to face me directly. His abrupt stop, though caused me to crash right into him causing us to topple into a heap on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled, grabbing a hold of his collar and shaking him hoping to bring him back to his senses. "Don't you want to hold Lucy again?! Didn't you love her at all?"

"It's not like that!" Hibiki yelled back, pushing me off of him.

"Then what is it like?" I demanded. I needed an answer as to why he was being this way.

"I loved her, I truly did but that was seven years ago," He replied more calmly, as he stood back up. "I've got Jenny now."

"Oh," I whispered. I had forgotten that Hibiki and Jenny were an item now, though I'd never liked the fact. "But the question is do you love her like you did Lucy?"

"No," Hibiki shook his head here and looked away. Then what was the big deal? He should run after Lucy swoop her up in his arms and welcome her back!

"Then why aren't you dashing to her and pulling her into your arms, just like the white knight in a fairy tale?" I asked exasperated. This was become a frustrating argument with a stubborn fool.

"I just can't right now, I need to think!" He cried, turning around and marching off again.

"Fine then I'll go and tell her what an ass you've been." I yelled at his retreating figure, feeling a lump rise up in my throat. That baka why did he need to think? The decision was an obvious one, to me anyway.

"You do that!" He replied raising his hand up in the air to wave me off. I stuck my tongue out at his back, wishing to freeze him like I'd frozen Natsu that one time...But instead I decided to go with the more mature approach and just ignore him. And I mean ignore him until he see's sense and talks to Lucy!

"Guess it's just me visiting one-san then," I sighed out loud, turning my back on Hibiki and heading towards the train station. I can't wait to talk to her again!

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

"Have you heard?" A male voice whispered on my right.

"Have I heard what?" Came the whispered reply from his companion.

_Jeez do people have no manners anymore? It's rude to whisper!_

"Fairy Tail is going to compete in the games again this year."

"Are you serious? What a joke, they always get last place." The member chuckled. "What makes them think they'll do any better this year?"

"Well I heard that the master is entering the members from the Tenrou Island incident."

"No way, you mean those wizards The Trimen spent years trying to find?"

_Oh now I know why they're talking in hushed tones and whispers, the mention of fairytail's returning members is still a taboo subject with me..._

"Yeah those guys, I even heard that Hibiki's ex will be competing."

"Get out! That means they could end up pitted against one another in the games...awkward." The second guy laughed.

Oh you have no idea how awkward mate, I sighed out loud taking a gulp out of my drink. Theres no way out of it now, I will have to face Lucy in just under 2 days time. This could not end well for me.

"Did you hear that Lucy will be at the games," Eve sang from his seat in one of the comfy chairs on the other side of the gossiping males. He then turned to give me a glare before returning his attention to Ichiya.

"He's still mad at you, I see." Master commented as he took my glass away.

"I guess so." I mumbled looking down at the bar top. I didn't blame Eve for being mad at me, he had every right to be. I was being a coward. Three months ago as I'd watched Lucy, Natsu and Happy exit the graveyard an epiphany had hit me.

If she'd been alive for the past seven years, by the looks of it trapped in some sort of spacial rift as she didn't look a day older than the last time I'd seen her, then I'd been cheating on Lucy. We hadn't broken up, I'd just assumed she was dead, so it hadn't bothered me, as I knew that my _sweetheart_ would have wanted me to move on and be happy...But that day, seeing her again, had changed everything. I'd realised in those few bitter moments that I'd, broken every promise I'd ever made to her, all of those fears she had about my playboy tendencies, seven years ago, had turned out to be right. To make it worse I knew she'd forgive me too if I explained myself, she wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge.

Which is why for the last few months I'd been avoiding any people or places associated with Fairy tail out of my fear of bumping into their blonde friend and my sort of ex girlfriend. Hence why Eve was currently pissed at me, as he's been all for storming straight after Lucy and glomping her, but being the coward I am I'd run in the opposite direction, my head reeling from all the information it had just had to process. I'd come straight back to the guild and demanded to speak with Master, who had explained everything to me, including that Jenny had lied to me. So that had ended us, and now here I am girlfriend-less, down a friend and teammate, and currently trying to think of a way to come down with pneumonia before the games so I could continue avoiding my problem. I sicken even myself at times.

"You can't keep hiding from her Hibiki, she deserves some answers." Master started off, making me break away from my inner thoughts to focus on his words. "Eve said she was asking about you, when he visited her."

"When did Eve see Lucy?" I gasped, this was news to me. Then again I knew nothing of Eve's life in the last few months, ever since we'd parted after our little spat he had been ignoring me or avoiding me like I had the plague.

"Don't try and change the topic mister," Master wagged his finger at me in warning. "But he visited her yesterday, when I told him that she had finally returned from her training trip."

"Oh." was all I had to say to that, as I started to get up from my bar stool. Maybe I should apologise to my teammate, I was being a jerk to him and he had done nothing but try and support me over the years.

"Where are you going?" The menacing voice of Master hissed at my back. Oh crap.

"To make up with Eve," I squeaked, inching my head back around to see, the bald man giving me a glare that could peel paint.

"That is a good idea," Master cooed, his paint peeling gaze dissipating. "Go ahead."

"Yes sir," I replied, turning on my heels so that Master wouldn't see me wiping the sweat off my forehead. I'd forgotten just how scary he could be at times. Now to apologise to Eve, and get our team dynamics working again before the games started. Though if he would forgive me was going to be a different story altogether.

"Um Eve," I muttered, as I reached the table where he was sitting. Now to see if he would acknowledged my existence.

"Oh, what do you want, Hibiki?" He stated coolly, giving me a hard stare.

"I wanted to," I gulped and bowed my head. "To apologise to you for being such a jerk. I was out of order and I'm sorry."

"hahahaha, my gosh, hahaha"

"Huh?" I was confused why was Eve laughing I was being sincere, I looked up to see Eve laughing and Ren trying to hold back a snicker.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh...Just I never expected you to bow your head to me." Eve chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm lost?" I said looking between my teammates, why was this so funny.

"Oh, its nothing." Ren answered standing up and walking away. In effect giving Eve and I a chance to talk things out.

"Hibiki."

"Yes," I turned my head to look Eve in the eye to show him he had my attention.

"Are you sorry?" He smiled ruefully at me, offering me the seat Ren had just vacated. I accepted his offer and sat down.

"I am." I gave a small smile back.

"Will you face Lucy again?"

"If she'll see me." I looked down at the table, feeling guilty. I should have done as Eve said 3 months ago and run after her like the knight in a fairy tale and welcomed her home properly. I wholehearted hated myself for being a coward over that, how could she have ever fallen in love with such a loser?

"Then your forgiven." Eve patted me on the back making me look up to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"You sure I'm forgiven?"

"Positive, but it's not me you should be asking to forgive you right now." He replied, pulling away and standing up.

"I know its Lucy you want me to apologise to right?"

"Yep, and I know just how you can do it?"

"Tell me" I pleaded. I was desperate now to see and speak to Lucy again, even if I wasn't in love with her anymore, she still needed an explanation and we both needed closure so that we could move on with our lives.

"At the games of course." He smiled before walking off, leaving me once again on my own with a head crowded with unanswered questions. This was going to be a long 2 days.


End file.
